Sonic PokeJourney
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: First fanfic, hello and welcome to the Crunus Region, it's almost the same as any region. You're going to see many lives of both Mobius and pokemon can work well together. Who knows what can be made? shadamyson (for a little), silvaze, shadamyfc, shadowxfc, amyxfc Please do not try to flame the first piece...
1. The Crunus Region HS

Finally the first fanfic, it's about time it should get started here then books. Dream Spiral Devils are going to be in business, we watched many fanfics and much more, and don't mind requests little on art or story, just on certain things though so don't bust your luck. I am Rayvon, I am starting off the first fanfic for our team.

**Sonic Series and Pokemon don't belong to me. Sonic belongs to SEGA with Pokemon belonging to Nintendo and GameFreak. Please support the offical release of this fanfic! Plus to let people know, it's rated T and M. You'll see why soon, but for a while, it's going to be rated E for everyone. o3o**

- Rayvon

Already the first day of both a new region and a new school, it's a final year for the 2 hedgehogs. Both of which were named Shadow and Silver the hedgehog.

?'s POV

Alright my first day here! You might see me later just letting you know. *nudge nudge* *wink wink* Well welcome to the school where both Mobius and Pokemon come together, we are currently in the Pokemon World. It's a dream coming true for a hedgefox like me! I am ready to meet everyone, let me show ya everybody here so far as your little guide.

"WHOA! *a black and red striped hedgehog is thrown past by me, is lucky to dodge* My god, first day, and there's a fight."

There's a certain uniform code at this high shcool but it's the last day until they close down to remodel the whole entire school. We only get to have til February 14th. They decided because thought prom fits well for everyone on that date and they can roam free. I am 14, soon to become 15 in 5 days from the first day of school, September 7th, 2013.

Back to the main topic, your tour guide here, that hedgehog that I dodged is named Shadow the hedgehog, he is new here along with another hedgehog, which should be coming...

"Yo, Black! You ok!? *along came a silver colored hedgehog, turns to see the hedgefox* Oh hello, my name is Silver the hedgehog, I apologize from you almost getting hit."

"Not a problem, my name is- *gets interrupted by bell* Never mind. Get you and your friend, meet me at lunch. I got myself probably better quality lunch than what the school will probably store."

"Great idea. See you in 5th period man! *rushes to shadow* Come on Shad, we got Biology!" Already, my first day here and I got a friend, well probably more soon. :3 This is the hedgefox saying, see you in math class of the Crunus Region!


	2. School and Fight!

Sweet, going good so far, thanks for trying to check it out. Now onward with the Crunus region!

**Again sonic and pokemon don't belong to me but if were.. SONIC WOULD NOT HAVE BLUE ARMS! Enjoy!**

Shadow's POV

Heh, like I expected, the blue faker forgot who I am. No matter, it's the same fights he put up with. I am a new student, got to get used to it anyways by rumor of the faker being the next 'ruler' in town.

"Shadow, you're already getting a bad reputation at the school.. Well it shows how much Sonic doesn't remember after 2 years. Hmph, Iblis trigger.. *sigh*"

"Silver, don't worry about the fa- Sonic. We got ourselves a new life and we must stick with it." We do have a new life and Silver would help clear our minds and start fresh. Though, I like to keep certain memories in my head. I won't be new, so I got to start at the beginning. "By the way, who's the aqua hedgehog that we both passed by?"

"Oh my god, I haven't gotten his name. Maybe we can get his name during lunch?" Silver looked at me with a smile that show loads of excitement, probably that hedgehog is maybe a partner to the time being.

Silver's POV

I am so excited! First, thing turned out rough due to Sonic and the gang but, Tails managed to step up with Knuckles and Team... Chaotix? Well, whoever the team's name is.. they saved me from a pound to the face and stopped Sonic. I never expected Tails to be like that, it's understanding for Knuckles. But, it's Tails! The little joyful fox that is like a little brother to Sonic. Maybe Tails grown a pair of wings and decided to fly off.

"Hey Shadow what do we have for classes? I know one class is different from our schedules. I have gotten Art for forth period then lunch."

"I have no classes during forth period. I'll meet you after fourth period and head down to lunch."

"Sweet! Ok, time to head to Pokémon Biology!" My face is lighting up like it's Christmas day 5 days a week. I want to see the pokemon here! I heard tons of people have one, I can't wait for me and Shadow to get one. Probably mine will be small and fluffy~!

-in class (2nd period, Gym, Day 1)-

"YES! THE PERFECT DAY TO BE OUTSIDE IN THIS LOVELY WEATHER!"

"Little chilly out here isn't it?" I got embarrassed when Shadow answered that. It's Summer since it's still September 7th, though it's a little chilly sometimes.

"Ok class, come on over. We are going to give you, your pokemon since the IQ tests were finished after your first period. Who's up first?" I ended up being the first person in line after hearing the word pokemon.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! A test for a pokemon and I get to see one up close!" My eyes kept gleaming with all the joy and happiness as the gym coach handed me my pokemon. I ended up going to the field right away and throw it high! "Pokeball go! Come on out my friend!" Out came a pichu with a blue headband, bangs, mini pants and a golden ring around it's neck. (AN: /d779zmd -is KeybladerIceHeart-) I wonder where it's tail is, probably hiding it in the pants, plus one of the bangs has a black stripe on it. Now I gotten a good name for the pichu! "I'll catch ya Sparky!" (AN: ... It has to be done. o3o) This is becoming the greatest day of my life.

Shadow's POV 

Seems Silver is having fun, while he's playing with his new pichu, I have gotten a eevee from the IQ test earlier in Biology. My eevee has grey fur, not silver like Silver's just plain old grey. I better research and go back to playing videogames once we get back to our dorms from the school. Yes, the school has dorms for students who live far away or has no home. It's better than nothing I suppose. Hmm, pink hair? Also the person with pink hair has a vulpix. Why do I feel heat coming up my cheeks? Am I blushing!?

?'s POV

Whew! Back again, I am just walking around for now since it's Gym. I didn't take the IQ test, the school knows who I am and leaves me be. One teacher was grateful I was in the school because I want to both learn other students and see their dreams. That girl with pink hair, she's in my math class at first period with few other students. Her name is Amy Rose, she is a really nice girl, somehow I couldn't help but blush around here. Don't worry, it's a small crush, I'll probably get over it. Amy Rose has 2 friends, one is named Cream as the other is name Blaze. Blaze is also in my math class, luckily I almost got all classes with Amy and Blaze. 3 with Amy and Blaze, 2 if you don't count lunch as a class! XD

Amy's POV

I admit, I never expected that hedgehog to be in our school. Really, our math teacher was excited for him to be in our school. I never got his name and he's very quiet. The teachers wonder why he's wearing the school's uniform. Oh well, maybe I'll ask him in lunch also for his name.

"Vul vulpix."

"No, it's not what you're thinking. I am just curious, but geez. I am not too interested with a quiet and nerdy type." I got nervous by my own pokemon, I got myself the fire 6-tailed fox pokemon named vulpix. She's so adorable along checking out her evolution. I haven't been outgoing in this school due to Sonic, he's becoming worst and worst. Gym is bad enough because Sonic is here and gotten his pokemon finally. More worst, he's going to the silver-furred hedgehog. Somebody must stop him! But.. I'm too scared to face him.

"Hey white boy!" (AN: ... .-_.- This is the only thing I got Sonic to say.. I apologize.)

"Huh? Eep! S-sonic!"

"I see you lost your guts now from morning. I'll make sure you lose them for good!"

"A-ah.. ah!"

Oh no, somebody. Anybody!

"SHADOW CLAW!"

"?"

Next thing to be seen is Sonic and his pokemon to be slashed at by mysterious dark claws and lining. Who done that?

"There is no fighting on school grounds unless it's a pokemon battle!"

"Why you! Prepare to face my eevee! Tackle attack!"

"Better check that, your eevee is fainted."

This is big, my own classmate, the aqua hedgehog beaten Sonic in one attack! Who is that hedgehog?

"Thanks for saving me! I am glad you came to the rescue!"

"What happen here?"

"Nothing's wrong teach. Just help the students, I got stuff handled."

I don't know if to be surprised or shocked. His own riolu just beat Sonic's eevee in one hit. Don't ghost moves not be eff- oh, of course. Probably some moves or items that can change the type of the pokemon. How can I forget that from last year?!

Silver's POV

-later Art (4th period-

"This is so cool! A pokemon that can do art!"

"Pokémon can do amazing things and now we help them achieve it."

I turned to see the aqua hedgehog. "Hey buddy! Again thank you dearly for saving me."

"Not a problem, I am annoyed by Sonic.. Already my first day, 2 fights happen in a row."

"You telling me. ? Is that a sketchbook you have there?"

"Yep, also I like you to meet my partner riolu."

I couldn't help but still be surprised of the little blue guy, Sparky soon began to play with riolu. This is great!


End file.
